


Splash!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Splash!

"Severus?" Remus called out when he got home. He was sure Severus said he'd be brewing all day. Perhaps he'd run out of fresh ingredients. He walked out the back door to see if Severus was in the garden.

"Are you out here, Severus?" He heard a rustle from behind the copse of trees by the pond. Maybe it was one of the underwater plants he needed.

He parted the overgrown shrubs and spied his half-dressed lover. Hair dripping wet and shirtless, Severus was blushing as he buttoned his trousers.

Remus eyed him speculatively. "I thought you were brewing today."

~~*~~

Severus had pulled on his shirt and was buttoning it but Remus reached out and stilled his hands. "Care to explain why you were skinny dipping without me?"

"The potion I was brewing overheated and the room became a sauna. I needed to cool off," he replied as they both worked to undress him again.

"A cooling charm wouldn't do?" Remus asked as he unzipped his trousers. Severus helped him step out of them.

"I needed to evacuate the premises until the room temperature cools sufficiently."

"Pity," Remus said, pushing Severus back into the water before diving in after him.


End file.
